Mistletoe
by Yami Koibito
Summary: xover with Inuyasha It's been a year since Yuusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi have been going out. Christmas time is in the air, but what's this? Yuusuke doesn't know what to get Kagome? Hurry Yuusuke, Christmas is in two weeks! Yuusuke x Kagome


**Mistletoe**

**Rated: PG-13 For Yuusuke's Language**

**One-shot created on: November 24, 2005**

**One-shot finished on: December 5, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for the fanart I draw. I own the Chapter Black DVD boxset, the last DVD volume of YYH, the two movie of YYH, four Soundtracks of YYH, and Two movies of Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san, it's Katsu-chan once again with a "Junaishipping" story! Hope you all like it! **

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

_Letter_**  
**

**-Scene Change-**

**Summary: -x-over with Inuyasha- It's been a year since Yuusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi have been going out. Christmas time is in the air, but what's this? Yuusuke doesn't know what to get Kagome? Hurry Yuusuke, Christmas is in two weeks! - Junaishipping: Yuusuke x Kagome -**

-

The soft winter breeze graced the land with its gentleness as the snow slowly, but beautifully fell onto the land like a blanket. Winter was upon the people of Ningenkai; a joyous season for family get-togethers as it was the time for Christmas. The most anticipated holiday of the year, a time for giving, receiving, and love.

Laughter filled the air as two individuals chased each other in amusement; the snow falling in slow motion in their point of view. The male and female didn't give a damn about anyone or anything at the moment. They were just playing a nice little game that involved either one to fall or to be captured in the other's arms.

The male wore a wore a crimson red coat with lemonade yellow puffs on the top and at the end of the sleeve parts while a plain white sweatshirt laid underneath it. He wore black snow boots-which did not take a liking to him at the moment-and sky blue jeans to go with the outfit. The other wore the exact same thing, but it was magenta and violet puffs.

The two trudged through the snow in the thoroughly deserted park laughing away as if nothing was disheveled in the world. "I'm going to get you Kago-chan!" The male called back to only have a raspberry respond back to him. "Oh you're going to get it!" A light chuckle escaped his lips; it was much more amusing to see his girlfriend try to escape his sights rather than ending the game right then and now with his inhumane agility.

Raven black hair-bundled up in a hair tie-flapped against the male's back as the youth took his speed up a notch and tackled the poor woman onto the snow-covered ground. The couple gazed at each others eyes lingeringly until their faces inched closer for a sweet loving kiss. His hands reached out and stroked her soft, silky jet-black hair as he deepened the kiss intentionally.

The snow ceased its falling as it seemed as though time stood still for the two lovebirds. The Reikai smiled upon them; the former reikai tantei finally found love in another and seemed satisfied with his life. Their tongues battled to explore the other's mouth-the male in the step of winning. It continued on like this until the song: _"Duvet"_(1)interrupted them. The female broke the kiss-much to their disappointment-to gaze at her cellphone and sighed.

"Call her back later." The male grumbled as he nipped at her ear in a playful way. "We haven't had this much fun in a /long/ time." If you count two weeks for a long time that is. "You have all freakin' day to call her back, just not right now. It's /our/ together time at the moment." His piercing chocolate eyes narrowed in annoyance as the girl chuckled at the other's impatience. "Oh. You think that's funny do you?"

The girl nodded and poked the other lightly. "It'll only just take a second." She spoke in an amused tone. "Come on Yuusuke, as you stated, "We have all freakin' day" to hang out." A pout just answered her as she flipped her phone open. "Moshi Moshi. Oh hi mom, yeah I'm with Yuusuke. What? Now? Mom, we haven't spent any time with each other. Yeah, yeah, two weeks isn't long, but it seems so. Alright, alright, you win. See you back at the house."

The young female sighed as the other blinked in confusion. "So, you're going to leave?" She nodded and Yuusuke grumbled. "Well guess it can't be helped." The couple stood up and gazed into each other's eyes. "I'll see ya later Kagome-chan." The hanyou walked away. "See you at the Christmas party."

"See ya, I'll call whenever I can Yuusuke." The jet-black haired girl smiled and skipped away to Higurashi shrine.

-

"What the hell! Ten thousand yen for a ring!" Numerous people in the store stared up at the angered you before carrying on, ignoring the aggravated adult. "Last week it costed four thousand." Yuusuke grabbed the seller's shirt and glared daggers at him. "You give me that ring for four thousand yen and I won't hurt you."

The seller trembled in his hands and stuttered out, "S-s-security! Security! Security!" Two security guards took a hold of the hanyou and dragged him out of the store. "Phew I'm glad he's gone." The seller sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I need a new job."

-

"I'll teach you to throw me out of a store. REI GUN!" The raven haired boy let out two blasts and smirked as those two muscleheads-as he dubbed them-fell to the ground and twitched. "That teaches you musclehead bastards to mess with me." The male placed his hands into his pants pockets before walking away at the twitching security guards. "This is turning out to be one hell of a bitchy day!" The male hollered grumbling as he continued to walk.

Yuusuke stopped as he sensed a presence and saw seven humans smirking their heads off. "Urameshi." Obviously they recognized him, even with his hair in a hair tie. "Nice hair," They chuckled as the said person glared. "rumors are, you've come back to life, and I see they weren't lying, so let's f-!" The leader fell to the ground twitching as his gang members caved soon after.

No one mess with a pissed off toushin, that's for sure. "Damn it! Can't you see I'm having a bitchy day today!" The hanyou growled before continuing on toward his apartment. "I just can't wait until this day is freakin' over." The youth opened the door and walked inside the apartment he shared with his mom. "I'm home, damn it."

"Yuusuke come here for second, something came for you."

Yuusuke grumbled and walked into the living room to only curse once again. "What is this? Fucking Harry Potter?" There before him was Puu up in the air with a letter in his beak. "What's next? I'll be sent to fucking Hogwarts?" The spirit beast flew across the room and sat atop Yuusuke's head. "Damn it. Get the hell off me Puu!" The blue playdoh looking beast just sat there and spoke its name. "Oh fucking hell."

The adult grumbled as he opened the letter. A ring fell out of it, it was the ring he was eyeing last week. "What the?"

_Dear Yuusuke,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there with you guys for the annual Christmas Party, my family decided to drive up to Kyoto and visit my grandparents. I saw you eyeing this little ring last week so I decided to buy it for you as an early Christmas Present. I think you'll know what to do with it. -winks-. I hope you'll invite me to the wedding or I'll have to rose whip you. -laughs-_

_From your friend,_

_Kurama_

Atsuko looked at the letter and smiled before hugging her son to death. "Oh Yuusuke, I can't believe you're proposing to someone. Is it that Kagome girl? She's cute you know." His mother chuckled lightly. "Invite me to the wedding."

"Mother!" Yuusuke blushed at the mention of Kagome.

"I knew it! Here take my wedding ring, give it to her." Atsuko removed her wedding ring and placed it onto her son's hands. "Now don't dare leave her like that asshole did to you."

Yuusuke chuckled. 'At least she's not drunk, or is she?'

"And for one thing, I'm not loaded! It's one hundred percent Atsuko Urameshi here!" The female laughed as he sweatdropped.

'Now I know where I got my modesty from.'

"Puu!"

-

Two weeks later, Christmas eve arrived and so did the Christmas Party of the year. Yuusuke wore a black tuxedo much to his dismay and a black tie. The youth grumbled on how he couldn't wear his green tuxedo, it was Christmas after all. Red and Green are the main two colors. "I can't believe I'm wearing black." The hanyou grumbled, but stopped as she saw a goddess wearing a sparkling red dress. "Damn, Kago-chan's hot tonight."

"Oh Yuusuke!" The said person blinked out of his daze to see Kagome running toward him. "Yuusuke, I'm so sorry I haven't called that much."

The youth smirked. "Well, we'll just have to make it up with this party now huh?" Kagome giggled as _"Kurismasu Ibu"_(2) played in the background. "Would you like to dance?" He placed out a hand as Kagome took it.

"Sure."

The couple danced as time seem to slow down, but in reality, it sped up. The two stopped their dancing and smiled at each other before simultaneously, glancing up at the clock that said, Eleven fifty-five. Yuusuke smirked and ran up to the band and asked them something as Kagome stood there confused. The leader of the group gave the youth the microphone and left the stage. "Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please?" Every eye was now on him as the hanyou smiled. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have something to say." He jumped off the stage and started walking. "For a year, I've gone out with a special person. She was different from anyone I've ever dated and she's the only one I can tell my deepest secrets."

Yuusuke stopped in front of a confused Kagome and smiled. "And now, I can finally ask this question." The youth got down on his right knee and opened up a black box that held a beautiful, polished diamond ring. "Will you, Kagome Higurashi, marry me?"

Kagome was flabbergasted. She heard many woman 'aw' at the sight and men saying: 'right on!'. Her hazel brown eyes glanced into those electrifying chocolate brown of his and could tell that he was serious. The youth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and replied: "I do."

The raven haired boy grinned once more and stood up as a person yelled: "It's a mistletoe!" The couple glanced up and chuckled lightly as there stood Puu with a mistletoe on his beak. "I love you Kagome, Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Yuusuke, Merry Christmas." Their lips met in a soft blissful kiss as the clock struck midnight and Christmas was finally here.

_**OWARI - THE END**_

**A/N: Whee, happy ending! Sorry for the late update..I had a lot of projects to do in High School and it's a real killer, especially when Finals is next week. Wish me luck everyone if you wanna see another story. **

** _NOTES FOR "MISTLETOE"_**

**1) Song is the opening theme of_ "Serial Experiments Lain"_ check it out sometime, it's cool**

** 2) My favorite Japanese Christmas _Pocketto Monsters(Pokemon) _Christmas song**

**A/N: Well me gotta go..I have to rehearse for this book report presentation I have to do tomorrow(12/15). Sayonara!**


End file.
